Generais Demônios
by Zeno Paradox
Summary: Todos os vilões principais de JCA se unem e as máscaras oni são colocadas pelos demônios. Leia e comente, por favor!
1. Wong Revela o Segredo

Disclaimer: Nada aqui me pertence, eu só fiz essa fic porque minha irmã (Souma Kagura) estava com preguiça....T_T  
  
Souma Kagura: Não é verdade! Esta fic foi escrita somente por ele!  
  
Capítulo 1: Wong revela o segredo  
  
(Essa fic começa no final do episódio Deja vu. Quando os enforcers levam Dao Wong pro Valmont).  
  
Wong: Imbecis! Não reconhecem seu mestre???  
  
Finn: O único mestre que temos é o grande V!  
  
Ratso: Mas você já disse isso na loja do Chan...  
  
Finn: ...  
  
Valmont: Eu acho que pedi para os idiotas que pegassem o escudo!  
  
Shendu: Eu já avisei Valmont...O escudo não é importante!!!  
  
Wong: O demônio do fogo ainda vive? Deixe me falar com ele!  
  
Finn: Nada disso velhote!  
  
Wong: Tolos, acontece que eu sei como encontrar todos os talismãs!  
  
Todos ficam surpresos  
  
Shendu: Como sabe sobre meus talismãs???  
  
Wong: Mas antes preciso que me tirem dessa gaiola fajuta!  
  
Valmont: Hak Foo...  
  
Hak Foo aparece  
  
Valmont: Tire esse velho dessa gaiola e faça com que ele nos forneça os talismãs...  
  
Hak Foo: Tigre Negro liberta Tartaruga! (Dá um chute que destrói a gaiola)  
  
Shendu: Agora diga onde estão os meus talismãs!!!  
  
Wong: Calma velho lagarto! Preciso fazer a poção!!! Preciso de olho de serpente, cauda de morcego, dente de leão, pelo de mamute congelado e o ingrediente secreto...  
  
Todos: Que seria...  
  
Wong vai até Valmont  
  
Wong: (Corta uma das franjas do Valmont) Cabelo de mafioso Inglês!  
  
Todos olham pro Valmont prendendo a risada  
  
Wong: Ohhh-Yuohhhhhh-Wuoooohhhhh (Fazendo poção mágica)  
  
Tarakudo: Nhai... Quem me acordou agora???  
  
Wong: O que ele disse?  
  
Tarakudo: O que ele disse?  
  
Torhu: Ele perguntou quem acordou com ele.  
  
Wong: Fui eu, poderoso Tarakudo!  
  
Tarakudo: Quê?  
  
Torhu: Ele disse que foi ele...  
  
Tarakudo: E o que você quer?  
  
Wong: O que ele disse????  
  
Torhu: Perguntou o que quer...  
  
Shendu: Isso já está ficando ridículo!!!  
  
Tarakudo: Você fala inglês?  
  
Shendu: Você fala inglês?  
  
Valmont: Alguém aqui fala inglês???  
  
Todos levantam a mão, menos Tarakudo que não tem nem braço...  
  
Wong: Então posso parar de falar em chinês...  
  
Tarakudo: Aquilo era chinês? Não era à toa que não entendia nada, sua pronúncia é horrível!  
  
Wong:Vamos logo ao que interessa! Eu encontrarei as máscaras dos 9 generais oni para assim poder pegar os talismãs para libertar Shendu, então ele vai libertar os irmãos dele e assim eles terão as 9 máscaras oni!  
  
Shendu: Só tenho cinco irmãos...E duas irmãs...  
  
Tarakudo: Parece que sabe bastante sobre o assunto de todos aqui!  
  
Wong: De fato...Chan não terá a mínima chance de derrotar as forças das trevas!!!  
  
Todos: Isso!!!  
  
Valmont: E quanto vai nos pagar???  
  
Todos olham pro Valmont, que mais uma vez todos prendem a vontade de rir, menos Tarakudo, que acabou soltando a maior risada oni.  
  
Valmont: ...Saco...  
  
Finn: Deixa pra lá! Temos primeiro que achar os talismãs.  
  
Wong: Não se preocupe com isso, se minha memória não falha, o senhor Chan fará o serviço por nós...  
  
*****  
  
Comente, sem flames, por favor!  
  
Kagura: Ei, o Hak Foo não aparece no primeiro episódio!  
  
HSL: Cala a boca! ¬¬*  
  
Kagura: XD 


	2. Máscara?

Capítulo 2- Máscara?  
  
Wong: Temos que encontrar a primeira máscara. Ela está... ali! (Aponta para um museu lá embaixo)  
  
Valmont: É melhor estar certo, porque eu não quero torrar todo o meu dinheiro em viagens!  
  
Wong: Todas as máscaras estão no Japão! E não sei por que tinha que trazer o Shendu... (olha para a parte de trás do avião, que está tombada para o lado esquerdo)  
  
Valmont: É, ele quis ter certeza de que você não ia enganá-lo e roubar os talismãs.  
  
Shendu: Na verdade, eu queria ter certeza de que VOCÊ também não ia me roubar os talismãs!  
  
Finn: Eu pensei que a gente ia esperar o Chan fazer o serviço!  
  
Wong: Bah! Não iríamos simplesmente ficar naquele escritório fedorento esperando algum idiota fazer o serviço!!!  
  
Ratso: Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente!(Apontando para o outro lado do avião)  
  
Passageiro: Notável escultura! (Avaliando o Shendu) Quanto quer por ela?  
  
Valmont: Um milhão está ótimo!  
  
Shendu: NÃO ESTOU À VENDA, MORTAIS!!!  
  
Passageiro: Ai meu Deus, tá viva!!! (Correndo em círculos como um idiota)  
  
(No aeroporto)  
  
Shendu: Eu não vou!  
  
Valmont: Mas você tem que ir, Shendu! (Todos tentando empurrar o Shendu pelo detector de bagagens)  
  
Tarakudo: (Aparecendo na frente do avião) ...Parece que vou ter que ajudar...(Usa a telecinese)  
  
Passageiro: (Saindo do avião) Ai meu Deus!!!! Agora o avião tá vivo !!!(Correndo do aeroporto)  
  
Shendu: Ótimo, Valmont! Agora você destruiu metade do aeroporto!!!  
  
Valmont: Não fui eu que tive a idéia de te levar!  
  
Wong: Calados! Estou recebendo uma informação de Tarakudo!  
  
Tarakudo: Eu sinto que uma das máscaras está próxima!  
  
Wong: Onde?  
  
Tarakudo: Eu apontaria se eu tivesse uma mão...Mas eu não tenho braços!!!  
  
Wong: Então se vira!!!  
  
Tarakudo: Tudo bem...(Cospe na pasta de um japonês)  
  
Empresário: Posso saber o que isso significa?(Aponta para uma gosma verde na pasta)  
  
Wong: Me dá isso! (Arranca a pasta do cara)  
  
Empresário: Meus documentos...(Vendo as folhas voando)  
  
Wong: Não está aqui!!! (Joga a pasta no chão)  
  
Tarakudo: Vocês já ouviram algo parecido com...MALA???  
  
Chow: Mas você cuspiu na pasta do cara...  
  
Tarakudo: O infeliz virou na hora...  
  
Wong: Pensando bem... Me dá isso (Arranca a mala do cara)  
  
Empresário: Minha mala!!!O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO???  
  
Wong: Aqui está!!(Levanta a máscara)  
  
Ratso: Um kabuki?  
  
Wong: Mas o que??? (Olha para a máscara)  
  
Tarakudo: Bem...minha magia não está muito boa...É que eu fiquei um tempão lacrado!!!  
  
Empresário: Agora vocês vão pagar caro!!! (Posição de Kung-fu)  
  
Todos presos no concreto da calçada  
  
Valmont: Por que isso me é vagamente familiar...? 


End file.
